Gold Chain with Red Stones
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Dark Danny-a short one-shot of a Danny as a darker character. Rating is M due to graphic nature


**Summary: A disturbing fic looking into the mind of Danny Desai. I don't own these characters. However, I do enjoy the fun a writer can have with them. Danny's POV**

**Gold Necklace with Red Stones**

Glancing down at Lacey, I can't help but notice how beautiful she grew up to be. I notice how perfect her pouty lips are as she sleeps. She brings out a lust in me that causes me to crave her. And I do crave her deeply. I don't know where this burning to make her mine came from. All I know is I want her. I will have her I admit as I pull off my clothes to get into bed.

I can't help but think of that d*#n gold necklace with red stones tonight.

Many people would be appalled by the reason for my aunt's death. It was simple, really. I watched her struggle to breathe as I, a boy of eleven, held all the power of her life in my hands; it was exhilarating.

Aunt Tara was always so demanding of me. She always reminded me that I wasn't good enough, smart enough, or great enough to be a Desai. My mother was the cause, Tara would remind me. My father had married below him as far as Tara and the other Desais were concerned. That made me less to them as well.

That day when Aunt Tara told me to send Lacey and Jo home because she no longer wanted them there, I got angry. I wanted them there. After all, that is all that mattered. What I wanted.

The poker beside the chimney caught my eye. Picking it up, I swung it. It felt good to see her fall to her knees in front of me. It sounded good hearing her beg me. The cracking sound her body made when the metal rod struck her echoed through the house. She lay there with gasps of fear. She feared me.

Then I smiled. I saw the jump rope that Jo left on the table that day. I rolled it around my hands before wrapping it around the dark skin on her neck.

I could hear Aunt Tara's faint whisper struggle past her lips."Danny," she said.

I pulled tighter, causing her words to cease. Then a low gurgle came from her as I pulled one last time.

As I backed away from Aunt Tara that day, I accidentally knocked over her purse. I held tightly to the jump rope as I saw the contents of her purse empty onto the floor. A gold necklace with red stones caught my eye. Once again, I smirked, thinking how she'd never be able to wear her favorite necklace again. In the necklace's place was now a rope burn.

Lacey rolls over, clutching the sheet to her as she hides her nudity from me. She bites her lip as her dark brown eyes stare at me. I smile down at her as I allow my hand to run over the mocha skin of her hip.

"Ready for round two?" I ask huskily, knowing that Lacey is now addicted to me. She'll never say no.

Our bodies meet again and again in torturously slow lovemaking. Or, at least, that is what Lacey considers it. It is more my need of being fulfilled. Yet, I love the way she calls my name into the dark of the night. She clutches to my shoulders as she throws her head back in passion. I press harshly into her as Lacey screams out my name over and over. I have no doubt she's mine.

Lacey's fingernails dig deep into the skin on my shoulders. My body instinctively winces at the pain. It feels so good as her nails dig in deeper. She's almost at her brink as I am mine. Sweat accumulates on us both as our bodies move together in unison.

The way she falls back into the crisp white pillow reminds me of how Regina fell when the red wood of the bat hit her head. She didn't even have time to react to the sight of me before I struck her. The sound of a melon being squashed was similar. The crimson flow of liquid poured from her head and onto the white of the carpet. Watching it was intoxicating. I jerked the necklace from her cold neck as I smiled. Once again, the feeling of power enveloped my body. I left satisfied.

I fall lightly onto Lacey's body. I don't want to hurt my lover so I roll off of her. Moisture momentarily causes our bodies to stick together. I turn my head from her as I study the shadows on the wall. She is breathing heavily due to our lovemaking. She practically coos as she curls up against my side. Her strands of hair splay across my chest as she settles down against me. Lacey feels safe in my arms. I can tell. She is safe. Perhaps, she is the only one who is.

Jo wasn't so safe when she discovered the necklace in our fort. She thought I'd not catch her, but I did. I almost felt guilty when my hands went around her neck. _Almost. _

Jo struggled as she pulled at my hands. She gasped and jerked, thrashing to free herself from my grasp. I wore gloves due to the cold. I don't know why I thought of that. I just remember seeing the gloves. She had no choice but to give up the struggle while her breathing halted, her eyes looking at me in that forgiving way. But I don't want her forgiveness. I really don't think much about anyone forgiving me. I have no conscious, after all.

It was quite gratifying knowing her father would find her body the next day in bed with Rico. Rico committing suicide after taking Jo's life is how they labeled it as the two outcasts lay in the coldness of death. Rico wasn't as satisfying a kill as Aunt Tara, Regina, and Jo were. He simply was a necessary one.

I can still taste the copper taste of blood in my mouth when his blood squirted from his chest. It tasted bitter as I licked my lips. Then I left them as Rico's blood pooled around Jo's body and his own. It wasn't satisfying at all. I much prefer the feeling of hearing the gasping forbreath, choking or the look of panic in their eyes. Rico's death came too easily and too quickly. I never did like guns. I'm more of a hands-on type of guy.

Lacey moves her head against my chest before I watch her fingers tangle with the gold chain around her neck. She looks up at me with those smoldering eyes and suggestively licks her lips as she runs her finger down the center of my chest. She makes a trail below my waist and growls. Lacey is insatiable tonight.

Soon, she straddles me. Lacey erotically moves on top of me as light from the fire dances on her perfect form. The necklace swings back and forth as she moves her body against mine. She clutches the necklace as she screams out my name again.

Falling against me, her body wilts. I can feel her chest rising and falling as her panted breaths leave her lips and tease my chest.

"I love my gift, Danny."

We have no secrets between us. I own her. Yet, she owns me, too.

I smirk as her fingers playfully entwine with the gold necklace with red stones.


End file.
